Do I?
by zebrazombies
Summary: Obito is a CEO in Uchiha Association while Kakashi just, simple. Unexpected scene of reuniting, could they be...?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Well...I suppose this is my first try. I really, like _badly_ wanted to write something cool, something people _actually_ like. So, please. Read on, and if you think its good or so, I'll post another chaps. Uh...well there's nothing more to say. But, thank you^^ (if you're reading this)

* * *

Kakashi sat abruptly and stared down at his own self weirdly before realising the tanned skin man beside him. On his bed, obviously naked. He couldn't remember how he got there, naked, and on top of that, with _him_. And _God_ his head _hurts_! He ruffled his silvery hair and sighing thoroughly, seemingly calmed enough with the situation. That's then he heard mumbling noises.

"Uh... oh, ya' awake?" Obito mumbled in his pillow before facing Kakashi and blinked several times and stared at his wrist watch he's still wearing from the night before "...and it's fuckin' early. Go back to sleep," he pulled Kakashi down by his waist.

"W-wait, how do I get here? How can _we_ get here?" he asked and moved Obito hands away, his brows still joined together in confusion. "Ya' mean ya' dun remember?" he shook his head "Not a bit, even tiniest bit?" he shook his head again.

"Can we talk after this, ya' know, after I take a nap? I'm exhausted, and it's yer fault."

"No stupid, wake up."

Obito grunted and sat unwillingly, sighed and crossed his legs together dilatorily. He rubbed his itchy eye and rubbed his hair back way. "We fuck," he shrugged, feeling cold all of sudden at his almost exposed body.

There's a long moment of silence before Kakashi twitched his eye and spoke up.

"Fuck you, of course we _did_. What _exactly_ happen that make us lead to _this_?" he asked, a little menacing in his voice.

Obito leaned forward, placing his hands and both Kakashi's sides hip making Kakashi shifted backward and trapped against the wall. "Ya' really wanna know 'bout that?" he whispered against his lips. His eyes never leave the one in front of him.

Kakashi shivered at the hot breath on his "What do you mean?"

"It's quite obvious," he smirked, backing his way and crossed his arms before it loosen again. "Ya' rattled off 'bout liking me and all," his smirked turned to a grin, almost showing nearly all of his teeth.

Kakashi eyes grew wide as his mouth drop open. "W-what? But...how?"

"Well, ya' drank quite a lot, bitching at the bartender 'bout me I assumed before ya' know ya' passed out on the bar table. It was two in the mornin' and all of the customer were gone except fer ya' so the bartender reached for yer phone and dial the recently called number apparently the number was my number and he babbled 'bout ya' annoyingly before I know I had to pick yer ass up but ya' pushed me away, acting peevish yerself and fell over on the floor. I sighed dramatically and pulled ya' up. Then ya' kissed me, confessing yer love to me. I was of course surprised a lil bit. Then ya' insisted on me going home with ya' so I did. I mean, why wouldn't I? So, after we got here ya' harshly pulled me up to here, undressed yerself. I was gleaming excited but then ya' shoved me down the bed and started to unbuckle my jeans. I help ya' out, but ya' slapped my hands away. I'm fine with that, I let ya' did what ya' wanted. After I was naked, ya' kissed through all my body. I can't hold back when ya' sucked mine while saying filthy so I turned ya' around and fucked ya' mercilessly. It was fun 'cause ya' didn't beg me to stop instead ya' asked me to do it again and again. We did it seven times. I'm exhausted but I'm more surprised ya' aren't. So, yeah. And, I paid the bartender for yer drinks and to keep his mouth shut."

"Your lying." Kakashi crossed his arms blushingly defending himself and stared disbelievingly into Obito's eyes.

"There's a witness, though," Obito lies back on his chest on the comfy mattress giggling "The bartender," Kakashi eyes popped open even wider and stunned. _Oh, he's blushing_, Obito thought, _how cute!_

"By the way, what's yer probs?" Obito asked after seeing Kashi still hadn't move from his spot.

"I, you know what's my problem is," Kakashi hissed, turning his head away from Obito to hide his scarlet face.

"No I don't, spill it," he replied irritatingly dumb although he knew damn well what it is.

"Well...! I—" he stopped before he knew what he was gonna say and rather not say it.

Obito got up, elbowing his temple with his left hand before chuckling and said "Ya' what...?"

"I'm going to shower."

Kakashi only registered a flash of black hair before he found himself was pinned down on the bed.

"Wha..."

"Do ya' really, by any means, like me?"

"I was drunk."

"Yer ain't drunk now, so?"

"..." Kakashi stared with his heavy lidded charcoal eyes into Obito's dark honey eyes before turning his gaze to the side and back to Obito's.

"Yes, now what?"

Obito was pleased by his forwardness and smiled lovingly before he hugged Kakashi tightly. His hands caressing Kakashi taut muscle at the back and sighed in his shoulder. He never thought that this man underneath him, _liked_ him. In that way of _liked_. He was glad, really glad. Just so you know, he also like, no, _loves_ the man, very much. He mumbled against Kakashi's shoulder 'bout something.

"You're saying?" Kakashi whispered in his neck with a flushed face.

"No, not really."

"Get off then, I need a shower. I smell funny," pushing Obito off his hug "You're too," Kakashi made his way to the bathroom, not realising he was indeed, still naked.

"Yer naked," Obito said rather bluntly. He like the view any other way though.

Kakashi turned bright red. He tried to find his trousers but failed as he still doesn't remember where he had put it and reached for the mattress sheet instead "S-shut up," he grunted.

"Aw, dun be like that," Obito stands up, revealing his own naked body and approached the slightly shorter man, maybe just centimetres away and grip his waist tightly and firmly still "yer look sexy by the way," he purred beneath Kakashi's ear lobe.

Kakashi struggled as he tried to released his body from that hug "No, b-back off," he felt his cock impulse it's up through the mattress and immediately, as hard as he could pushed the black haired man backwards until he was harshly fell on the bed with a loud thud.

"Ow," Obito rub his butt, it had hit something. His phone.

"I'm going to the shower, and don't fucking follow me," he said, this time, he was sure he was blushing like a madman.


	2. Chapter 2

**SATURDAY MORNING – 9.47AM**

_What was that? Why am I 'reacted' that way? Fuck, damn him!_

Obito stared at the bathroom door, feeling flustered 'bout going in or not. He knew Kakashi wouldn't like it, but hey, this Obito. He never says yes to any no. Two minutes and a half later he was definitely insisted in going in. He stood up, tip toed his walk to the bathroom but stall back. His phone was ringing. Without a second thought he turned back to reached for his phone swiftly and answer who the fucking damn caller it is.

"What," he snorted.

"It's that how to greet your cousin?" the other person replied.

"Tch, whatever Itachi. So, what's up?"

Itachi smirked "What's up? You, what's with that gloomy mood?"

"Nothin'."

"Fine, hey, do you mind picking me up from university?" Itachi said, even if Obito couldn't see his face but he was sure Itachi was making pleading eyes, it gets throughout his voice clearly.

"What, why? Where's yer driver?" he turned to pick his cigarette from its box and shove it in his mouth. He grazed the lighter on and moved the small light of fire to the front end of the cigarette.

"Is sick. C'mon, I got extra class this evening," Itachi replied.

"Alright I'll come pick ya' up," Obito exhaled the smoke and dressed up in briskly moves, when he suddenly heard a door creaked.

"Pick up whom?" Kakashi said, his towel was wrapped around his waist with another small towel on his head. He rubbed his head with the towel to dry his wet hair.

Obito moved his right forefinger signing Kakashi to hold up.

"Oh, I see. 'Girlfriend' huh?" Itachi grinned.

"Kinda boyfriend to me," Obito replied, faced and smiled at Kakashi who seems twisted with the word boyfriend.

After a few more words of the two related family, Obito made his way to his maybe, future boyfriend to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. Kakashi flushed with the action and began to swat him away. Obito laughed maniacally and pulled Kakashi closer. Their faces now are more nose to nose apart. Obito nuzzled his nose with Kakashi's and smiled. "Yer so hot, wet like that," Obito whispered.

Kakashi felt undeniably uncomfortable with all of a sudden affectionate Obito gave him "What the hell? L-let me go, Obito," he said while trying to pull him back.

"'Kay, kiss first."

"What? Why would I—mmfhh," before Kakashi could ever said more, Obito was already placing his lips on his. Kakashi couldn't resist but slowly followed the moves of the intimidating tongue dances within his own.

"Sorry, got ta' go," Obito said releasing his mouth breathlessly with Kakashi's who's happen to be so affectionately eager.

Kakashi wiped his dribbling saliva down his chin with the back of his right hand "...where?" he said it almost pleadingly not letting Obito go.

"Pick up my cousin," Obito said while reaching his phone, car keys, a box of cigarettes on the bedside table and his wallet which practically was already inside his back jeans pocket.

Kakashi frowned at the word cousin, secretly accusing that probably the word boyfriend was referred to his cousin. Obito noticed this immediately and said "He's not my boyfriend, dun worry," and chuckled.

"I-I didn't say anything," Kakashi stuttered and scowled at the thought how can Obito always predicted what he's gonna say.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, you probably wondered 'bout the uni thingy. In my country, even sometimes there are classes on Saturday. So no weird here, no big deal, just get on with the story^^ and sorry, it's short.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter is so full of words, so damn long and tired to write and contain flashbacks. You'll get bored, I just know it. I also nearly hit my head for making/reading such an abusively long and hard chapter. But if you missed this chapter or skipped any part of it, then you gonna be confused in the next one or next, next one. So I guessed you have to read it then :D I want flames. No really, I do want it. This chapter is long, but I think it quite sucks. Bear with it.

* * *

**SATURDAY – 10.47AM**

Obito didn't go straight to Itachi's university instead he went home to his extremely luxuriant condo to clean himself. He might be looks stupid at times, but being born in a well known clan made him genius in the closet. He managed to be the number one genius among the geniuses back in his high school; with Kakashi being the second with slightly impressive brain least than Obito's. He also got a great job, as a new CEO, replacing his father at the Uchiha Association which is still under the Namikaze Corporation. The currently place he's living in now was given by his father to congratulated him the success on being the CEO. But he's still not comfortable people sees him as a genius _and_ wealthy so he act stupid and modest all the time. While Itachi, the probably second most genius in the Uchiha clan tried to chase his dream; which is to surpass his own cousin, Uchiha Obito. However, Itachi can never study the way Obito studied. Itachi always play hard to get what he wants, but Obito, with his lazy and impassive attitude always were one step ahead from him. Itachi could never know what's his secret for playing easy but still managed to score and, still upper from him.

Enough with the background, Itachi was suppose to be back home by one, so Obito still have time for pampering himself, although he'll late and he would really want to pamper with Kakashi. But he knew, he and Kakashi are still in an infancy state. Kakashi probably didn't really think he like him. Heck, he didn't even want yet confess it to him either. That is just so not him. So he just let things going to be the way they are now. Including hiding his overwhelm feeling for the man.

The shower was intimidating. Obito was sighing loudly along with the sound of the hot downpour of shower. He scraped the tiles in front of him and secretly adores the well made art tiles. He reached for the shampoo on shelf outside the shower room and put on a generous amount on his palm; shampooing his quite rough hair. He hummed while massaging his scalp and love how good it felt when he massaged it. Done with the entire routine of showering including body shampoo and face cleanser, he stepped out from the shower room and dried himself. He settled himself on the bed not yet wanting to wear any clothes for the moment. It is cold at the moment, but he was just out from the hot shower, and the heater was automatically on when he was home. He stared quite some time at the damnably well decorated ceiling and began to remembering 'bout his last stressed but full of surprised night.

-----

**FRIDAY NIGHT (flashbacks)**

It was 10 o'clock in the Friday night, he just arrived at his condo with a tired bored looking face. He had been working out late lately and he is not pleased how things going at work. Something's dangerous up. He doesn't know quite what it is yet, but he knows it had something to do with the Uchiha Fugaku. He had heard rumours 'bout the corruption and the betrayal the Fugaku might had planned, but he really didn't think that he was _that_ really serious. He's the CEO, the Fugaku gonna need to overcome him. Uchiha Association was built in the name of Namikaze Corporation, and the first founder of Uchiha himself agreed to become the ally of the N.C., no matter how other company sees Uchiha's is remarkably expert company, they're still under him; Namikaze Minato which credit was all the time goes to him. And Obito really think that that was the reason of the Fugaku betrayal. Itachi, being his son, Obito's not sure if he had involved him. Sure he is somewhat people called as easy going and talented person, but sometimes when you're being pushed dealing with hardship unlimitedly dangerous is beyond the limit of a person should have. He just had to talk to him eventually. He himself doesn't want the N.C. conclude to destruction. The N.C. itself was the reason U.A. is still stands right now. Obito realized that, and felt disorientate; the loyal to the N.C. or his clan.

He felt heavy with the burden on his shoulder, like a boulder that can crush him anytime. Shaking his head, he left his thoughts 'bout works and having a bath was the first crossed his fibrous mind. Hurriedly, he strip naked and step into the shower eagerly. Cooling the building up tensionness. After he'd done with the heaven shower, he ordered out food. He doesn't cook, not that he didn't want to, but oh how rampage hell gonna be when he cook. Finish with the eating, he flopped on the couch and watch some ninja movies. It happened so fast he didn't even realised it was 12.30 am already. The feeling of to get some sleep make his eyes blurry and soon he was drifted off on the couch, television was still on. Walking into the dreamland was of course loved by everyone, including Obito that was nearly in heaven of all kinds of ramen, but it is soon immediately gone as he heard the annoying ringtone coming from his bedroom. He groaned loudly and started to stomp the hallway while walking to the bedroom, damn the house for being so big. He managed to answer the phone while resting his aching body resulted from the weird way of sleeping on the couch on the bed. He replied every single thing the person was saying lazily and when Kakashi name popped up, he rose up to sit immediately and nodded to the very information the person had said. He dressed up and grabbed his coat and wore it in a one motion way to pick Kakashi wherever he was at.

Obito arrived at the bar, relieved that he had found it as easy as the person in phone call said earlier. He felt incredibly nervous to finally have a chance to take him home. He was lucky to be the one who the bartender had called. He entered with a loud thumping heart, although no one was there to hear it, even there was, they could never heard it. The heart pumping throughout the vein even faster the moment he saw limp arms playing with the bottle of liquor and what seems anomaly flaccid body laying against the bar table. He noticed that the silver haired man was really drunk, and decided that he should, must take that person home.

"Kakashi." Obito shook Kakashi's right shoulder.

"Un. No...I'ma porn stah."

Sighing, Obito tried again, a little bit harder "Kakashi, it's me, Obito."

"Whut...? Oh it's *hic* ya'!"

"Yeah, it's me. C'mon, let's go home," Obito pulled Kakashi wrist only to be pulled back.

"No, I'ma na' goin'." Kakashi pouted and sipped what he hope booze that had left out but found that it's empty.

"Don't be such a wimp Kashi, get up. Geez, the hell is ya' probs?"

"Dun ya' dare callin' me by ma' nicks. Ya' fu*hic*in' 'shole."

"What the... C'mon, get the fuck up. Why ya' being difficult?" Obito grabbed Kakashi harshly by his arm.

"Difficult? Difficult?! Hah! I'ma bein' difficult. Didja heard that?" Kakashi barked a laughed which seemed too loud for both Obito and the bartender thought.

"Ma feelin's difficult! Ya' neva know ma' feelin'! Know whut, I'm in lov—!" Kakashi snapped his hand back way as the bottle of liquor crashed, spilled its content and he stumbled himself over the liquid. He barely managed to hold himself back as he hit butt first on the floor. "Ow."

"Ya' done? C'mon, I send ya' home." He raised Kakashi's arm in what looks like a bit protective when Kakashi hands jerk Obito's away. Obito was annoyed with his behaviour and decided that this _one fucking last_ time, no compromise given.

"No! No, let the fuckin' me go!" he struggled.

"Kakashi!" Obito shouted. Kakashi hitched and whined at the outburst.

He didn't know why Kakashi's acting like a bastard. Well, he's clearly in confused. And he did notice that Kakashi's a bit pissed off. He doesn't know why, but damn shouldn't he was the one who should be pissed? He was kind enough to pick this asshole up and being greeted this way after the troubles, and not to mention the tiredness and problems from work, did he really deserved this? Sure, he had craved for the man loves, but this isn't what he expected. He knew he must try to be patient dealing with situation like this. He's still, always loves the man. He pulled Kakashi up again and what he sees after that was white silvery but glossy hair and the man lips on his. Obito glanced by the corner from his eyes and saw what he saw the bartender was stunned. He also, although it is hard to admit was stunned and immensely shocked himself.

"Kaka-mfh-shi," Obito barely let out the sentence properly.

"I'ma in love wi'ya', idiot," Kakashi whispered, eyes heavy with sudden tears and he himself laid his head on Obito's shoulder; trembled. He sniffed and the tears made Obito coat wet. Obito with his utterly shocked began to relax. He put his hand and palmed Kakashi scalp smoothly intended to coax him.

"Home wi'me," Kakashi murmured against Obito shoulder.

Obito smiled "Yeah, alright," and chuckled.

"I'ma na' lyin'," Kakashi said, his voice are more in control even it is still hoarse.

Obito answered in a gentle voice "I hope so."

-----

**SATURDAY – 2.27PM**

The thought of the last night makes Obito didn't realize he was asleep half naked. He just realised when he felt all too aware all of a sudden. He remembered he had to pick up his cousin, Itachi. It was already 2.30 in the evening, not that he mind he'll late, but Itachi had classes, so he felt responsible if he let Itachi skip his class 'cause of his fault. Not that it was his entire fault, it was Kakashi too. _Seven times_? How can a person last that long? He himself was tired, how can he not be? Been back by 10, at night, all too little time to rest then he had, clearly he wanted to pick up Kakashi which ended up having sex for fucking sake, _seven times_! But it was indeed seven times of pleasure and passion, he not really mind that too. If it is Kakashi.

"Shit!" Obito rushes to his closet to wear his garment, light blue jeans and a long orange sleeves shirt. Managed to get a hold of his stumble wearing his clothes, he pick what thinks necessary and left the house to the down base parking lot. He drifted living up to his car name, a sports car.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This chapter is mostly 'bout Itachi. The plots I mean. It's getting darker and darker each time, eh? No fluffy of ObiKaka though. Might have smut in the next, next chapter. I assured you C: And, forgot to tell you, Sado is a custom way to drink tea; politely. Something like that, it is a custom in Japan I heard.

* * *

**SATURDAY EVENING – 3.05PM**

"You're late," Itachi said as soon his older cousin arrived, after two hour since the time he had left his university.

"Dozed off, sorry."

"Whatever. What you couldn't take as some 'girlfriend' was next to you to strip you."

"Hey, I know I'd late, but there's no need to pull off that rude way to said to me."

Itachi snorted "Hnn."

"Aw, could it be..." he paused "...yer jealous?"

"The fuck I am," He hissed.

"Fine, chills 'kay? So, yer heading home or what?"

"Yeah." Itachi replied half-heartedly.

The drive to the Uchiha Itachi penthouse was intensely silent. No talk, only the sound of radio kept playing the music in ears of the two of the Uchiha descent. Obito thought something had happened in school and intended to ask Itachi, but simultaneously kept his mouth shut for a while. _If Itachi doesn't want to talk, then let him be. But maybe it's my fault, who knows? I am late after all. I guess I'll have to ask 'im._

"Erm...Itachi?"

"Hnn."

"Yer mad at me? I mean, I know I'd late, but..."

"I _knew_ you'll late, that's why I said I have extra class this even's. It's a night class."

"Well, 'kay. That's _very_ smart of ya'. But still, if it's not ma' fault, then what bothers ya'?"

"It's nothing. I'm just stressed I guess."

"Really? 'Cause yer seem distr-"

"Just—drop it 'kay? I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Right, if yer wanna talk, just gimmie a call. We can..."

Itachi glanced at Obito for a moment only to cut off his sentence. Itachi face barely shows any emotion, but the emotion he was giving Obito now, is one of a kind of emotion. A weird, _very_ weird one.

"Wha-?"

"You're like nagging girlfriend, somehow it amused me," he snickered, his face really didn't show any amusement, more like weird blinking doll. ( ?)

Obito let out a growled and laughed "Gah, I guess I am."

"Turn left, it's almost there," Itachi replied as he noticed the signboard of his Acapella Penthouse.

"Heh, I wonder I never know how to get to yer house," Obito stated.

"No big deal, we're related, we still have ways to stay in touch with each other," he replied as he himself made his way out of the RX-8 black, shiny, glossy sports car, bowed to the man inside and waved a goodbye.

As Obito watched the younger man gone from his sight, he whispered to himself "Yeah Itachi, so many 'ways'," he pressed the car paddle and speed up to its roaring horse power.

-----

**SATURDAY – 3.34PM**

Itachi stepped into the elevator and pressed the 20th button that was right from the elevator door. After a few minutes of waiting the elevator to move to the level he had pressed earlier, he stepped out and nearly fall as he hit the one person he had very familiar with; his brother, Sasuke.

"Eh, aniki? You're early today." Sasuke started.

"Yeah, what're you doing here? You supposed to be at Kakashi's house for Sado learning."

Sasuke made a face "Aniki, today's Saturday. I have it on tomorrow."

"Oh, I forgot. Where are you going now?" He replied.

"Uh, Naruto's house. We're doing presentation for an assignment. With all of other classmates too. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji..." He nonchalantly adjusted his bag, but can't help felt uncomfortable with the lies that probably Itachi already knew.

"Okay, then. Careful when riding the bike." He smiled, and wished Sasuke good luck. As Sasuke disappeared into the elevator, he made his way to his house. Arrived, he unlocked the key with a punch of card, a few passwords and entered the house fleetingly. Placing his shoes aside, he moved to the kitchen to drink plain cold water before grabbing a few boxes of pocky. As he sipped the first imbibe his mother admonished him.

"Welcome home, Itachi-kun. How's your day?" She said with a motherly smile, but faded when Itachi didn't reply.

"Itachi-kun?" she asked.

"Yes, mother?" he startled.

Sighing, she said "You're spacing out, what's wrong?"

"Things, a little bit stressful at schools mother. Don't worry," he forced a smile.

However, as a mother who cares 'bout her son, she didn't believe him. What else she could say, other than try to understand him. She simply nodded and formed a weak smiled.

"If you wanted to eat, I can heat some leftover from lunch. Junks are no good for you," she claimed.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I already ate. Pocky's just for desert."

"Alright, bring me your laundry after you shower, 'kay?"

Itachi nodded. He passed by his mother and walked to his room distraughtly. The day had been rough for him, he needs to loosen it a bit. He sighed and locked the door, just to make a sign for his mother not to come in. He reclined on the bed and began to text someone.

_hey_

No reply. He sends another.

_we need 2 cooperate. u must know, i'll get him to talk with us_

Still no reply, he gave up and furiously bashed the door with a pillow. In heated and panted, he looks down on his feet. Why things gone very wrong this way? He had enough trouble convincing her to cooperate. She needs to somehow. She knows too much.

**------**

**SATURDAY – Four hours before – 12.01PM**

"No Itachi, you can't. Thing'll get worse and it's not like what you see." Konan said.

"Konan, it'll be just few works then I'm done. Entirely, trust me," Itachi convinced her while offering tea.

Konan sipped the hot but sweet liquid and licked her lips "You have no idea, Itachi. This is dangerous than what you expect. He'll..." another sipped, she stared with her menacing blue eyes and continued "...you can get yourself kill," she simply stated, gripping tightly the curved piece of the cup.

"I know that, but this is for the sake of him. The company. I had my loyalty towards him. I promised him I'll be loyal to him. He trusted me enough. And I think my cousin can help me too. I know he's also looking out a way with things going for now. I assure you," He breathed heavily and smirked, trying to form his next word. "It'll be the other way round."

------

**SATURDAY – 6.34PM**

Feeling flustered and anxious, Itachi decided that he needs to ask for his help. He dialled the memorized number and waiting for a response._ --The number you have dial is busy please-- _No answer. He tried again. _--Troot troot--_. There's a chance. Itachi swallowed what he felt his saliva that started to turn to phlegm.

"Obito-san," Itachi answered nervously.

"Eh, Itachi? Wha-"

"We have to meet," he gritted his bottom lip.

"Like a date, huh?" Obito playful voice didn't help Itachi one bit, problems like this cannot be talk on phone. He must meet him, this is between the sake of the company.

"Alright, when?" Obito complied, not needing Itachi to silent anymore.

"Tomorrow, at Pavilion Street. I'll call you again tomorrow," he told him directly with the address. He flipped closed his phone, and head to the bathroom to shower. He needs it after two hours just laying on his bed thinking and thinking. He has night 'classes' after all.


End file.
